


Bakemono Monogatari: Monster Story

by XetterYeonma (keusenon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Other, based on an anime, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keusenon/pseuds/XetterYeonma
Summary: In a world where humans feared monsters, the Monster Hunter Association became established in the early 1900s to face the dangers that humanity faced. With the threat of hostile monsters decreasing and the population of tame or domestic monsters increasing, monsters and humans live together, but monsters are often seen as lesser than humans due to the general aggressive behaviour that hostile monsters exhibit.Our story is about one of the youngest and newest groups of MHA: Nekoma. Being founded by three 10 year old boys at the beginning, it now has 10 members who vary in strengths.~Based off of the series Kyoukai no Kanata and borrows certain elements.





	Bakemono Monogatari: Monster Story

“----! ----!”

              A young monster ran around, his clothes too large to fit his small body. With an appearance passing barely below the age of a toddler, he chased after a much taller monster with elegant red robes covering his waist.

“----!” He called out, in distress as he kept tripping on the fabrics. “Wait…----!”

              The tiny voice was weak and fragile, as if the wind could destroy it within a moment’s notice. The monster in front of the younger one continued forward, not hearing the young one behind him.

“----…!” The voice called out once more, before it was stomped out by a darkness that was impossible to see through.

The sound of glass shattering echoed soon forth.

* * *

“Guh!”

              Kenma woke up, breathing heavily. Above him was a wooden ceiling, the early shine of dawn creeping through the window next to him. Biting his lip, he sat up and covered his face.

 

_“Another nightmare?”_

             Kenma looked to the side, seeing Fukunaga already awake and meditating. The red markings on his human skin held a small glow of red as he floated about half a meter off the ground. The monster didn’t hesitate to speak with the elder one, but no words came at first.

Kenma waved his hand, trying to make heads on the dream. Just as he tried to remember the details, only one detail remained.

“...It was probably another vision...probably of the past this time.” It hurt to think about it, and he didn’t have a clue what to do about it either. Fukunaga saw the younger monsters distress and levitated forward, gently putting a hand on Kenma’s head.

_“Go back to sleep, I’ll make sure you won’t have any more nightmares while I’m awake.”_

“..Thanks.” Kenma yawned, already feeling tired as the monster placed his hand between the cat-like ears on the top of his head. Slowly feeling darkness embrace him into another moment’s rest, the young monster leaned forward and slept on the brother figure’s lap, falling asleep almost immediately.

“….”

              Fukunaga watched Kenma closely, tilting his head. Even someone who’s lived for thousands of years and been sealed for hundreds such as he, it was difficult to understand what kind of dreams Kenma has been receiving to interpret them. His grey tail flicked back and forth, ears twitching as he tried to make sense of it all.

_“…Oh well.”_

              Whatever it meant, as long as they were together as a family, he didn’t mind. In any case, even if Kenma’s dreams and visions were that of a future, it was still able to change.

              With a wave of his hand, he changed Kenma’s body to that of a calico cat with two tails, making it easier for him to meditate while holding Kenma while he slept. Closing his eyes, Fukunaga returned to having a serene time, regaining some mana from the world around him slow enough to not deplete it completely.

_“…I wonder what’s for breakfast.”_


End file.
